


so good together

by fonulyn



Series: pieces of us [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, OT3, Office Sex, Piers Nivans Lives, Piers is alive and happy and healthy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Is Fun, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, altho tbh that's not rly a focus point so, and giving a really good blow, double the blow :'D, sappy feelings bc this is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: “Fuckinghell,” Chris groans, letting his head fall backwards until it thuds against the wall. He only squeezes his eyes shut for a second, though, before he forces them open again as he doesn’t want to miss a single moment of this. It’s not that he makes a habit of using his office at the HQ for other than its actual intended purposes. Yet when Piers and Leon surprised him after a bone-numbingly boring meeting that dragged way into the night, topped by a flight home that felt like hours even though it was barely fifty minutes, he knows there’s no way he could’ve said no.Or wanted to. Shit, he’s only a man. No one in their right mind would’ve ever said no tothis.--Or the one wherein Chris gets shown a good time.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans, Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Series: pieces of us [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818760
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	so good together

**Author's Note:**

> I know I _just_ posted another ot3 porn but Tatsu wanted Chris to get blown good so I figured I'd provide :'D

“Fucking _hell_ ,” Chris groans, letting his head fall backwards until it thuds against the wall. He only squeezes his eyes shut for a second, though, before he forces them open again as he doesn’t want to miss a single moment of this. It’s not that he makes a habit of using his office at the HQ for other than its actual intended purposes. Yet when Piers and Leon surprised him after a bone-numbingly boring meeting that dragged way into the night, topped by a flight home that felt like hours even though it was barely fifty minutes, he knows there’s no way he could’ve said no.

Or wanted to. Shit, he’s only a man. No one in their right mind would’ve ever said no to _this_.

“I told you we’d welcome you back.” Leon grins from where he’s on his knees in front of Chris, pulling his pants down all the way to his ankles to have them properly out of the way. Instinctively Chris shifts his stance a little, parts his legs the best he can, and if he’s already hard as a rock then, well, who wouldn’t be? 

Piers is already mouthing at the base of Chris’ cock, licking a wet stripe up the side of it. “Shut up, Leon,” he says, but he’s grinning too, a sparkle in his eyes as he looks up at Chris. “You shouldn’t have taken so long, he’s been unbearable.” He doesn’t explain any further, but instead curls his tongue, before kissing his way down to the crease of Chris’ thigh. 

“It’s not _my_ fault,” Chris starts, but he has to pause as Leon takes the head of his cock in his mouth, making his knees damn near buckle. Somehow Chris gets back control over himself and manages to go on, voice only slightly shaky. “If you weren’t doing a good enough job distracting him.” 

As an answer Piers just opens his mouth wider and stretches his lips around one of Chris’ balls, making coherent thoughts all the much harder for Chris. Especially with the way Leon has started to shallowly bob his head, moving back to tease at the sensitive tip with his tongue only to then slide back down, repeating the movements at his own leisurely pace. Chris doesn’t know what to do with his hands so he places one in the back of Piers’ neck, one on top of Leon’s head, but tries his best not to urge them on just yet. 

It’s really damn hard not to, though. Not only are they both apparently more than eager to get their mouths on him, but in addition their hands keep wandering everywhere they can reach. Leon’s placed both his palms on Chris’ thighs, slowly feeling up every muscle, shamelessly moaning around Chris’ thick cock in his mouth every time he feels them shift under his touch. Meanwhile Piers pushes Chris’ shirt up, resting his palms on Chris’ pecks as he traces his abdomen with his tongue. 

Chris would offer to take off his shirt, or even his coat, damnit, but he’s too distracted by the two sets of hands and two hot mouths on him, unable to form a coherent thought to save his life right now. 

It gets even worse (better) when Piers mouths his way back down, licking along the base of Chris’ cock while Leon keeps mouthing at the tip. And then they’re kissing, not quite around Chris’ cock but close enough, every swipe of their tongues and smack of their lips making Chris involuntarily thrust forward in an attempt to gain more of it. If it isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his _life_ , then he has no idea what it is. 

That continues for a while, until Chris feels the heat pool low in his gut, and he somehow manages to choke out a warning. “I’m— _fuck_ , gimme a second.” He knows both the others well enough, is very well aware they’re nowhere near done, and he himself wants to drag it on further too. 

Obediently Piers and Leon shift a little so that they’re no longer touching Chris’ achingly hard erection at all, but instead leisurely kissing each other as if they have all the time in the world, right here on the floor of Chris’ small, cramped office space. 

Eventually they part, smiling at each other for a beat, and there’s a whole different kind of warmth spreading through Chris at that. They’re so obviously smitten with each other, and Chris can’t believe they’ve all gotten so lucky, that this is the way they all look at one another. He damn near drops down to his knees to join in when Piers and Leon share a couple of short, soft kisses more, but then Leon is pulling away and standing up, the short respite obviously over. 

Leon practically plasters himself against Chris’ side, pushing him against the wall again, and the kiss that follows is equal parts hungry and teasing. Chris is so distracted by it he doesn’t even notice Piers is moving closer, not before he’s unceremoniously fucking deepthroated and he breaks the kiss with the strangled moan that forces its way free. 

Apparently Leon doesn’t mind as all he does is shift until he can breathe hotly against Chris’ ear. “You know what I’d love to see?” Leon asks, as if he’s making conversation. His voice is rough and low, doing things to Chris, and he’s damn well aware of that. Chris doesn’t even need to respond before Leon is going on already, answering his own question. “I want you to bend him over that table,” he pauses and reaches down, brushing his fingers through Piers’ hair. Piers gives him a look, almost as if he’s amused, but only slides down Chris’ cock instead of saying anything. 

“Remember when you did that to me?” Leon goes on, and this time Chris manages a grunt as a response, even if he’s staring down at Piers as if hypnotized by the sight alone. He does remember what Leon is referring to, though, the memory of it making the tiniest of shivers run through him. “I want to see it,” Leon goes on in a low voice. “It’s my turn to get a show.”

Chris shifts a little, biting back the noises that try to escape him. He wraps an arm around Leon to pull him even closer against his side, Leon’s clothed erection pressing against Chris’ hip. With his other hand he reaches down, sliding his fingers along Piers’ jawline to his neck, holding him in place as he lets go and snaps his hips forward once, twice, three times. At the first thrust Piers is sputtering a little, but he easily gains control over his barely existent gag reflex and takes the next ones in a stride. 

“You think you could fuck him so hard he makes that hot hiccupping sound?” Leon asks, pausing to teasingly tug on Chris’ earlobe with his teeth. “You know the one I mean. When he’s so far gone he doesn’t even know where he is. Or _who_ he is.” The grin is audible in Leon’s voice, but also how much he’s enjoying this, as it’s all low and rough and tinged with need. 

“Jesus Christ, _Leon_ ,” Chris manages, tilting his head enough to steal a quick kiss. 

Once it breaks Leon grins against Chris’ lips. “Or would you rather want to sit in that chair?” he asks, nodding towards the general direction of the desk and the big plush chair. “And have me ride you until _you_ are the one who forgets where he is?” He’s rewarded immediately by another shudder from Chris, who doesn’t even notice he’s moving before Piers coughs around his cock. It does nothing to deter him, though, and instead he seems more determined than ever to take Chris so deep in his mouth he’s practically fucking his throat with each small shift of his hips. 

“Or maybe you want to watch?” Leon continues shamelessly, without a pause. “Maybe you want Piers to put me on my knees on that very floor and lick me open until I’m _begging_ for him to fuck me? Maybe you want him to push me face first into that carpet and just fuck me raw until I’m so loud they’ll hear me out on the street.”

Chris only manages a pathetic little groan. He’s staring down at Piers without blinking, not even doing anything even though his hand is still in the back of Piers’ head. Not that he needs to, not with the way Piers is determined to push him over the edge if he has anything to say about it. Leon’s breath is hot on Chris’ ear, and he doesn’t seem bothered by the lack of response as he only darts out his tongue and flicks it against Chris’ ear before chuckling throatily.

“Maybe I should get down there right now,” Leon suggests, then. “I fucked him earlier, you know. While you were in the plane, probably taking a nap. I fingered him open for over half an hour and he was _so hard_ , Chris. He was aching for it. Tears in his eyes.”

Chris can not only believe it but he has the visuals to go along with it right now. There are tears beading in the corners of Piers’ eyes as he tries so hard not to gag with each slide lower, his cheeks flushed red and eyes blown black with lust. He’s looking up at Chris through his lashes and a part of Chris wants to just pull back and wrench him up, manhandle him over that damn table and fuck him so hard he won’t walk for a week. 

He refrains, though, not least because Leon is nibbling on his neck, grinning against his skin as he continues. “I bet he’s still slick from it. He’s still probably leaking, Chris. I came so hard inside of him. Maybe I should get down there and fuck him while he’s choking on your cock. Would you like that? Would that get you off?”

And Chris wants to tell him that _everything_ about this is getting him off. Everything from the way Piers is working his erection to the way Leon is spewing such filth right into his ear. Leon is slowly stroking Chris’ abdomen, almost soothingly, his fingertips brushing against the base of his cock, and Chris doesn’t know what to do with himself anymore. He’s impossibly hard, utterly ruined, so turned on he has no room for a single word in his mind right now. He couldn’t answer even if he tried to, as all he gets out is a garbled moan that doesn’t even resemble an actual word. 

“C’mon, Chris,” Leon practically whispers. “Give it to him. Fuck his throat raw.”

Without a conscious thought Chris tightens the hold he has of Piers, his fingers digging into the back of his skull, and practically yanks him closer. The thrusts are short but damn near brutal, and Piers seems to fucking _thrive_. It’s like he’s begging for more, or maybe daring Chris to go on, with the way he keeps looking up at him. And who is Chris to deny him, to deny all of them, what they want. 

It doesn’t take more than a couple more of those sharp snaps of his hips before he’s coming with a grunt, spilling himself down Piers’ abused throat. He’s only distantly aware of the low encouragements Leon is murmuring straight into his ear, and he definitely has no idea what the actual words he’s saying are. The sound of his voice is enough, though, and intense aftershocks make Chris’ knees nearly buckle. 

The pleasant haze is still filling his mind as he realizes Piers has gotten up and is pressing against him, coaxing him into a slow kiss. He can taste himself on Piers’ tongue and it makes another shudder go through him, and distantly he registers Leon’s low laughter right next to him. 

Once the kiss ends Piers pulls Leon in by his hair and kisses him, too, and Chris just leans back against the wall heavily as he enjoys the view. He’s grinning goofily, he knows that, but he makes no attempt to hold it back as he just feels so bonelessly content. It’s not like he never had good sex before in his life but these years he’s spent with Leon and Piers have opened his eyes to all new opportunities and options he never had even considered before. 

After Chris feels like he might be able to actually talk without making a fool of himself he coughs a little, clears his throat, and gains the attention of both the others with it. “If this is the welcome I get,” he says, his grin widening a notch, “I should sign up for more of those fucking boring conferences.”

Piers laughs, his voice hoarse in a way that makes Chris shiver again as he knows what caused it. Leon only huffs out an amused breath, before pinching Chris’ side lightly. “C’mon. Pull your pants on. We’re going home.” He brushes his nose against Chris’ cheek. “Then you get to pick what we do for the rest of the night.”

“And if I pick sleep?” Chris asks, yawning despite himself. He’s been up for over twenty four hours by now, but as tempting as sleep is, he knows there are other even more tempting options. 

“Then I’m fucking Leon on the couch while you sleep,” Piers answers him with a smirk. 

Chris laughs. “Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> [also on tumblr](https://fonulyn.tumblr.com/post/643090630799687680/so-good-together-chrisleonpiers)!


End file.
